


(and when my good dream came to and end) i woke up more than ready to bend

by cornerstones



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, Character Study, Feelings, Introspection, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstones/pseuds/cornerstones
Summary: It's not until he's in his hotel room that night, in his bed with Javier touching him, filling his senses, that he can finally take a breath.-----Yuzu aims for Olympic gold; he gains even more than that.





	(and when my good dream came to and end) i woke up more than ready to bend

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "learning curve" by sleeping at last 
> 
> my contribution to the 15 days challenge; the prompt was "archer"
> 
> 譲 (yuzuru), japanese, meaning: "bowstring which is pulled tight"

Yuzuru has always thought of himself as a chaser, someone who focuses his eyes on a goal that he is going to achieve one way or another.

There's an unwavering determination inside him and a constant hunger – for recognition, for gold, for simply _more_ – that makes him both reckless and brave. It was a long struggle, trying to rein in that recklessness while maintaining his focus and drive to do better, to do best. But he's managed in the end, winning against himself in a way and thus keeping his head at same time as striving for the top.

It's an exhilarating feeling each time he succeeds and yet he knows he still has to keep his feet on the ground, he can't give in to the overwhelming sense of achievement, not when there are more challenges, more competitions to come. He's got to keep his eyes on the goal, he has to get this, come hell or high water.

_PyeongChang_.

A dream painted in gold he aims for, a dream that seems unreachable to some but inevitable to him. It takes everything he has and he puts his whole being into getting closer to it, even though everything in the universe, even his own body, seems to want to keep them apart. And yet, he persisted.

He took a breath, he took aim, he took gold. So by all means, he should feel liberated and victorious and he does.

But it's not until later that he feels safe enough to truly let go, for the first time.

It's not until he's in his hotel room that night, in his bed with Javier touching him, filling his senses, that he can finally take a breath.

His mind is full of an unknown symphony he feels compelled to move to, of a new urgency that sets his skin on fire deliciously, of _Javi Javi Javi_ – Javier inside him, above him, all around him, making him moan and his body sing. They're moving in unison, hearts beating rapidly, exchanging breaths between their lips and Yuzuru can finally stop thinking.

All he has to do is simply feel: Javier's warm hands on his heated skin, his smooth lips tracing an intimate pattern over his face, his tongue tasting his moans that fall from his own. He's losing time, losing inhibitions, his voice pitched higher with every roll of their hips. There's Javier's voice in his ear, egging him on, telling him secrets they've never shared before and it's all getting too much, too much, _not enough_.

As indescribable pleasure washes over him, his spine arching like a bowstring pulled tight, he suddenly realizes that for once in his life he's maybe not only a chaser, an archer; he's someone else's aim.

Maybe for Javier, he is gold.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 20 minutes and i don't know if it even makes sense....but oh well, it's out there now :D
> 
> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
